Virtual Understanding
by AmaryllisGreen
Summary: "She may not be the main character in this world, but she is a player nevertheless––and she's ready to kick some villain butt, one way or another," Or, Uzu Toshi trying to beat the crappy game called life. [Gamer!OC x BnHA] **REWRITTEN VERSION
1. Rewriting Notice!

Hello! It's Amary here, this isn't an update but a notice of the status of this fanfiction.

After reading... errhh, _several_ reviews commenting on Toshi and how they wouldn't call her demon, etc, I'll like to say that this fanfiction follows Toshi's point of view and thus, it would be exaggerated as she is tormented by those memories and is, in a way, traumatized. All in all, it's her personality and biggest flaw.

That being said, I do get where most reviewers are coming from. And after debating for a while, re-reading and a whole lot of procrastination plus homework, I've decided to re-write this fanfiction from scratch. Not just that but I'm unhappy with the quality of the writing itself and I want to add more detail towards Toshi and more specifically, her quirk/s, time gear, and the gamer ability; stick around, and you'll see what I mean.

For the sake of simplicity, I'm just gonna unpublish all the other chapters on this story and start uploading on here as well as my other accounts of websites like Wattpad and Quotev. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be published but I'm hoping in a week or two. That being said, I procrastinate a lot and I'd like to apologize beforehand in case I don't follow my word.

Anyway, feel free to PM or review on this chapter if you have any questions, advice, criticism or whatever you want really. I really appreciate those! I also want to say thank you for all those who have written a review, favorited or followed this fanfiction! Thanks for sticking by and hope you'll be around to read the re-written version. Hope you have a great day! :D

~ Amaryllis Green


	2. 1

.

.

.

 _"I'm sorry, madam, sir, but your daughter is… quirkless,"_

One word to describe Uzu Toshi as a child was slow. For one, it took a tedious year for her to start crawling and an even longer time before she could stand on her own two feet. Toshi was also born rather quiet, hardly crying, to the point of being called voluntary mute by her family doctor; the little toddler didn't speak until she was three.

 _"There is nothing I can do for you, I'm sorry,"_

The girl, however, was not dumb. In fact, she was quite mature for her age. Toshi knew what quirks were–those cool superpowers the heroes had to save the day on the t.v.–and she knew some people didn't have quirks. That she didn't have a quirk. But she was fine about that.

While there was a little part of her was crestfallen about the fact that she didn't also have a really badass ability like breathing fire akin to a dragon or super speed just like the Flash, Toshi didn't really mind about not having a quirk. It just meant that she was… a little different. It wouldn't change anything in her mundane life either. Overall, Toshi got over it quickly.

 _"I'm sorry,"_

 _...But why. Why, why_ did her parents seem so upset? Her mother was on the verge of tears, her father frowning while biting his lip and even her elder brother––from being a loud and cheeky boy only three years older than her––looked freakishly solemn. She didn't like that look on their faces. It made her feel worried and it just didn't seem right.

 _"I'm sorry,"_

Toshi hated that word; that phrase. Something just irked her about it and the little girl despised having to utter those two words, whether it'd be to her parents or elder brother or even worse, her classmates in kindergarten because of some stupid reason to which the child-carers forced her to apologize despite clearly being in the right. It gave her bad memories.

For some reason though, hearing that despicable, horrid, unpleasant and vile phrase from her mother lips in a mere whisper made Toshi's heart swell in an unknown but intense emotion. It was alike to the feeling the child felt when the main character's loved one had passed away from a film she'd recently watched, where her eyes had streamed waterfalls as she hugged her stuffed toy tightly.

"...I-I'm sorry, mamma. Papa... nii-san..."

What was she saying sorry for? Toshi didn't know yet she said it anyway, all childish pride and dignity having disappeared within that moment. That evening, the sobs of a little girl echoed throughout the clinic halls.

* * *

[VIRTUAL UNDERSTANDING]

.

.

Description: "She may not be the main character in this world, but she is a player nevertheless––and she's ready to kick some villain butt, one way or another," Or, Uzu Toshi trying to beat the crappy game called life. [Gamer!OC x BnHA]

.

.

Chapter 1

* * *

The next day, Toshi's all dolled up, ready for school. She had on a plain but cute baby pink dress with frills and her black hair plaited in two short braids, those big red orbs of her's having not the slightest trace of irritation ** _––_** the kindergartener was fully prepared to go back to her ordinary life. Only when she arrived, the young girl immediately noticed odd atmosphere and those judging stares. Really, it was hard not to.

"Hahaha!"

"My papa said…"

"Quirkless!"

 _Ah. They knew._

Toshi stared at the kids who had once joined her playing pretend and make-believe. They make fun of her, show off their flashy quirks and laugh while she sat at her round table all alone. Even her best friend, Junko, left to join the majority of the kids like it's only natural, like all the time they spent together since they were infants meant _absolutely nothing_.

 _Of course… of course._ Toshi thought numbly. She wanted to cry all over again right there on the spot but her eyes were desert dry. Like a pot of boiling water, the sorrow gradually turned into a burning fire of anger and churning hate. _Well, fine then!_ If they didn't like her then she wouldn't like them. The quirkless child preferred being alone, anyway.

"Toshi-chan? What are you doing here, all by yourself?" Her teacher had said one day, noticing her distance with all the students, "You should join the others,"

"Don't wanna," She muttered vividly as she scratched her blunt pencil onto paper, make a single dark line, "Who would want to play with those idiots, anyway?"

Kana-sensei frowned, "Toshi! That's not a nice word,"

" **Quirkless** isn't a nice word either..." Toshi shot back, right eye twitching in plain annoyance as she picked up a fat, light blue crayon from the pencil box and use it to colour the sky of her drawing. It was a picture of a city filled with several grey skyscrapers as a person that had a smiley face was drawn in bright red. He flew over the city, cape flying in the air as plain stick figures and one in a pink dress watched by.

Her teacher didn't say anything to her after that but instead, Toshi noticed that the other children weren't being as exclusive as they were being before. Sure, she wasn't invited into their games but the girl received fewer fingers pointing her way and dirty looks made when she entered the room.

* * *

The good thing about being isolated was the quiet that came with it. But it's far from quiet when the girl's thoughts are diverse and her imagination takes her somewhere far, far away from the little corner of the sandpit that Toshi liked to play in; she started reading more, drawing pictures of her favourite heroes and playing with her All Might plushies. Then a month later, she added playing video games to the list when her parents get her a Gameboy Advanced.

Her family made up the rest of her social circle. While both her father and mother worked full-time, (the former a teacher and later an office lady for a hero company,) they ate both breakfast and dinner family of four each day. On top of that, Kisami, her brother was more than she could ever ask for, playing video games together and pretending to be heroes when they were at home.

"Please, someone save me!" Toshi cried in an exaggerated, high pitched voice, waving her hands in the air.

"Don't worry! I'm here to save the day!" Kisami declared confidently, 'flying' into the scene with his flashy red cape and blue paper mask. He ran up to the 'monsters' (pillows) and made a fist, knocking them all over the place with his 'powerful' punch, "Take that! And that! Hiyahhh!"

"Are you okay?" The primary schooler asked her once all the villains were passed out, "You are not hurt, Tosh––I mean, dear civilian, are you?"

Toshi giggled at her brother's mistake but tried her best to play her role, "Of course not, thanks to you. You've defeated all the baddies, saved the town and restored peace in the land, forever and ever!"

Kisami flashed a silly, childish grin as he patted her hair affectionally, "You know, Toshi, my dream is to become a hero. One better than Endeavour and even All Might! My quirk might be something like weak like making little gusts of air but I'll train myself. Then, I'll be able to defeat all the bad guys and become the number one superhero in the whole entire world!"

"Ummm... then I'll be your number one supporter! And I'll, erhh..." Toshi stumbled on her words, "Help you with your homework and bring you your lunch, 'cause you always forget!"

There was a pause of silence before they both burst out laughing, falling to the ground with a dramatic thud. It turned into a tickling fest and even more chaos until their mother arrived home, hands on hips and a stare that made the room go deadly silent in seconds. Those were the good old days.

* * *

When Toshi was nine, her most rememberable memories were of her brother. And for all the wrong reasons, too. Maybe he stuck to his word too much or maybe it was her fault for not noticing how much he pushed himself to live his dream. But that a cold night, all she could recall were the flashing red lights...

 _"_ _ **––**_ _Kisami-nii...? What's wrong? ...AHHHHHHH! Mama! Papa! Nii-san, he's...!"_

 _"_ _ **––**_ _Excuse me?! My son is dying and you're telling me to 'please calm down'?! You ****_ _ **––**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **––**_ _we have a patient in critical condition here. There was an accident and the boy lost control over his own quirk_ _ **––**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **––**_ _It wasn't your fault, Hana. He wasn't putting so much stress on his own body and didn't say anything about it. None of us noticed until it was too late. We should be thankful that his recovery has an almost hundred per cent recovery rate... but his eyes... and leg..."_

...and the back of a large white van with that plus (+) symbol painted in bright red carrying off with her brother in it and going far, far, far away. Just like movies.

"Ma," She mumbled into her mother's shirt, clutching tightly on the fabric, "What's w-wrong with Kisami-nii?"

The two adults shared a look across the room before her mother crouched down to the young girl's height, plastering on her best smile. "Sweetie, your brother… he's a little sick, that's all. They are taking him to the doctors so that he can better. Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it,"

"That's right," Her father added without missing a beat, "We'll visit him every day so he doesn't get lonely, okay?"

Toshi nodded once, "O-Okay,"

 _"No matter what you do, you will never be able to become a hero. Kisami, I suggest you give up,"_

Being told that you would fail no matter what you did by one of the (most potentially) best doctors in the entire goddamn world really has an impact on someone. Especially her brother, not only did his physical health plummet from a broken leg, Kisami dreams were completely destroyed.

And he never got better.

Sure, his physical health returned for the most part within a twelve-month period. All flesh wounds had faded to the point you'd hardly noticed them and even the cut on his eye was nothing but a scar, going diagonally across his eyelids through the vision had blurred to an extent. Kisami's leg had also majorly improved from the time he had gotten out of surgery, though he had to limp during long distances. Physically, the teenager was as good as it was gonna get but his mental health had deteriorated.

And as the days passed by, Toshi kept noticing those little details; his complexion had become a ghostly pale shade and his eyes seemed to have lost that glint in his eyes. Instead, he had these dulled and almost translucent pupils. _**Like he was**_ _hollow_ _ **inside.**_

"Hey, Nii-san," Toshi would say every weekday at five o'clock in the evening, returning after a long day at school. Sometimes she'd be with her father, sometimes her mother and nine times out of ten she'd be the first home, the first to greet her brother who had locked himself in his room for two months straight. She'd settled down on his bed by the window and open her mouth, to saying something that would fill up the suffocating silence, "Today, I had Maths. We were learning long division but I already knew how to do it. When my teacher found out, he was very impressed. But it isn't much of a feat, is it? Haha..."

She looked down, sighing in defeat. Damn it, Toshi wasn't any good at comforting others, never had or will be. But she had to try. Maybe, _just maybe_ today would be the day that something spark would in her brother. At this point, the girl was bloody desperate.

Toshi took a deep breath and then proceeded to _talk_. About anything from what happened during her day and how she felt when she was told by her teacher to 'pay attention in class'... to the new video game she was interested in and how she had finally managed to defeat the dungeon boss after trying for at twenty times in a row. The topics changed from one to another without much thought, saying aloud whatever came to mind.

Kisami made a noise––like a click of a tongue––and she halted every word in her process of thought that would otherwise be blurted out of her mouth, staring at up him with wide, expecting eyes. He whispered in a quiet and small, hushed voice yet she heard him as clear as day, **"...There's no point,"**

She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Toshi wanted to scream aloud as she ripped apart her boring freaking five-hundred paged textbooks into tiny, unrealistic pieces of snow, break a table or nine and eat as much ice-cream as she possibly could until she got sick of the frozen milk treat. But the gods know that the ten-year-old girl couldn't do that, even in her irrational state. Instead, she leapt onto her bed and began thrashing around like a fish on water, throwing her sheets and cushions of in a fit of absolute fury.

Why was everything in life so difficult?! How come her brother was being such a douchebag?! How come she had to deal with all of this mess while the other kids got to laugh in the playground and show off with their quirks?!

Her brother at least _had a quirk_.

He had a _goal_ which he always strived for.

Even if he got injured during that freak accident, he had _recovered._ With some time, Kisami could slowly get used to the changes in his leg and overcome the accident. Get something better from it. And that was a whole lot more than what could be said for Toshi.

She winced, biting her lip. Did the girl _really_ just think that? How... inconsiderate. How horrible... Her brother was obviously depressed and had a lot going on. Heck, Kisami might not be able to live the same way he did ever again. He was told to give up his dream, his one and only aspiration. Of course, it would hit him hard.

Toshi hated her awkward, disciple, hypocritical and _quirkless_ self. With a long sigh, she began rearranging her room into how it always looked like. Sorta messy but sorta organised, clothes piled onto a little hill in the corner and her bed made nicely with her collection of plush toys and pillows. The girl fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _There's lush grass._

 _She can hear a low whistle._

 _The slight chime of a bell._

 _And a ticking clock._

 _She feels the cool breeze._

 _Takes in the dark sky._

 _The full moon and scattered stars._

 _Then it's all BloODy rEd_

 _It's BloODy rEd_

 _BloODy rEd_

 _BloODy rEd_

 _BloODy rEd..._

 _And she stares at the hand covered in thick r_ _ **Ed**_ _Bl_ _oO_ _D, belonging to the one she loves_ **––**

.

.

.

 _Where am I?_

Toshi realises she wasn't alone. A man stands next to her; his mouth is open, talking to her but the girl just can't seem to under the words. She strains her ears and leans closer to comprehend the words but all sounds gibberish to her ears. Then he starts crackling this sHriLLy and MaNIaCALY lAUgh and Toshi _doesn't even know what's going on anymore._

 **"...I'll give you a gift,"**

Finally, it all turns white, a _painfully blinding_ white as Toshi starts screaming amongst the chaos that's running through her head, hugging herself tightly as the girl curled into a ball. What's going on?! This wasn't normal, where was she anyway?! She wanted to go home.

And suddenly, she felt so small...

So meaningless…

.

.

.

 _"I'll come and find you,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[Welcome, Uzu no Toshi]

* * *

 **A/N: First re-written chapter of Virtual Reality is finally published! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews and until next time!**

 ** _**Disclaimer: I don't own any pictures used in this fanfiction nor My Hero Academia, all credits go to their original owners._**


	3. 2

**Welcome, Uzu no Toshi!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[VIRTUAL UNDERSTANDING]

.

.

Description: "She may not be the main character in this world, but she is a player nevertheless––and she's ready to kick some villain butt, one way or another," Or, Uzu Toshi trying to beat the crappy game called life. [Gamer!OC x BnHA]

.

.

Chapter 2

* * *

"What the—GAH!" A resounding thud followed straight after, as the sleep-deprived girl slammed her head straight into the bed head at six o'clock in the morning, "FAAAAAR OUT! That huuuuurts!"Toshi didn't really know if she was delusional from lack of sleep and stress or just completely insane but as she peered her eyes open, the... _thing_ was still in front of her face. Except, this time Toshi was wide awake and just a teensy bit more rational then s

he was mere moments ago; her eyes focused on the flat, semi-transparent white rectangular, _screen_ ––for a lack of a better word––floating in the air. She choked on her own saliva as she sat up with a start, warily eyeing the box as it seemed to move along with her.`

Just to test it out, Toshi raised her hand slowly and brought it towards the screen. The girl flinched lightly when the box had responded to her touch, changing the phrase into a new set of words.

* * *

 **Close? [YES/NO]**

* * *

 _My god, it looks like something from a game,_ Toshi thought sluggishly as she gingerly pressed the 'YES' button and to her immense pleasure, it vanished from thin air. Video games were one of her favourite pastimes, evenly matched with watching anime and reading manga; and such screens were extremely common in RPG's when a player first starts their adventure in a brand new world. _Geez, to think that I've gamed so much that I'm starting to see goddamn screens!_

* * *

 **Would you like to start the tutorial? [YES/NO]**

* * *

"Sure, why not," The girl sarcastically muttered to herself. Before she realized it, her words had triggered a command and she found another box being displayed in front of her. Crap. Toshi didn't actually mean to say 'YES'...

* * *

 **Tutorial - Part 1 out of 3**  
Say aloud _[MAIN MENU]_ or focus the words in your mind to open the Main Menu  
 **Requirements:** Open the Main Menu  
 **Rewards:** +100 EXP

* * *

...Oh well. Might as well go with the flow. Even if Toshi still wasn't fully convinced that all of this was actually happening. First and foremost, it wasn't every day something like this happened to a normal, boring, quirkless girl; after an entire ten years of living on the planet called Earth with no quirk, there was no way she'd just magically receive a quirk in the middle of nowhere.

And if this were all just a hopeful, realistic dream (which it probably was despite the throbbing ache on the head where she had hit it earlier), she should just make the most of it, "Main Menu,"

* * *

 **[MENU]**

 **STATUS  
QUESTS  
SKILLS  
RELATIONS  
INVENTORY  
SETTINGS**

 **[CLOSE]**

 **Congratulations! (Tutorial - Part 1 out of 5) was completed! You received 100 EXP!**

* * *

 _Wow, just like a real video game._ She smiled as thought back to all the time she'd spent on her consoles, immediately focusing on the first subtitle, STATUS.

* * *

 **[STATUS]**

 **Name: Uzu Toshi (Human)  
Class: —  
Occupation: Student  
Mood: Curious  
Level: 1 (100/750 EXP)**

 **HP: 43/50  
MP: —  
VIT: 9/17**

 **: 1  
: 2  
** **: —  
:** **—**

 **SPD: 1  
AGI: 1  
INT: 3  
WIS: 4  
LUK: 2  
DEX: 2  
CHRM: 1**

 **BUFFS: —  
DEBUFFS: —**

 **[BACK TO MAIN SCREEN]  
[CLOSE]**

* * *

"Wow," Just like any old classic video game. Several terms did spark her interest though; for one, the lack of MP (which was the abbreviated version of Mana or Magic Points) and by extension, Magic Attack and Defence caught her eye almost immediately. Toshi assumed the dashes meant that she couldn't use any magic. _Yet._

After all, what was the point one having the words MP and such on her status screen if the girl couldn't use mana? It was the same for the debuffs, buffs and class. She'd probably gain a new ability after completing a set of conditions like levelling up to a certain number or have a specific number of strength points, etc.

Speaking of points, Toshi found her current stats absolutely trash. The girl knew she wasn't athletic in the slightest and never put any effort into physical activities but the majority of the different categories were either a measly one or two. She was grateful for her Intellect which had three skill points and her highest figure, Wisdom. In a very vague way, her status reflected her physical self in the real world.

* * *

 **Tutorial - Part 2 out of 3**  
Every real-life action will have an in-game name called a [Skill] and can be found in the [SKILLS] tab where they are further categorised into different groups based on usage. Creating a skill is done automatically by performing a certain action.

 **Requirements:** Create a skill  
 **Rewards** : +100 EXP

* * *

Immediately, Toshi's eyes lit up at the sight of her new quest; _skills_. If this was how the girl thought it would be, she'd be able to gain super call abilities like making fireballs appear out of thin air or control water to her will. There were already ideas popping up in her mind; shapeshifting, telekinesis, teleportation, the power to heal wounds like bruises and the sort. Toshi smiled giddily like a child, licking her lips; the possibilities were practically endless.

Tapping out of the box, she looked up, ready to create her so-called first [SKILL]. Her gaze bounced around the room as she contemplated what type of action she'd have to make in order to gain her ability. It was a hard decision with all the different options.

* * *

 **Congratulations! You have gained the new skill [Observe]! You received 100 EXP!**

 **[Observe] - Lvl 1: Allows the user to gain basic information from objects, mobs and other characters by looking at them. The higher the level, the more detailed the information will be.**

* * *

 _Oh_.

* * *

 **Congratulations! [Tutorial - Part 2 out of 3] was completed! You received 100 EXP!**

* * *

Um. Okay then. Well, never mind having to choose then, she had gained a skill within the span of ten seconds. It looked like she didn't get the freedom of choice regarding what ability she could have received.

Toshi let out a small sigh. Honestly, [Observe] sounded kinda of boring compared to all the magical powers the primary school student had managed to conjure up but it was better than nothing. She glanced away from the screen, examining down at her bed in order to test the skill.

* * *

 **ITEM: [Basic Bed Lvl 3] - a piece of furniture used for typically rest or sleep. This particular bed belongs to the MC and has vibrant pink pillows with heart patterned sheets. Usage allows for 10% of HP, MP and VIT to be recovered per hour.**

* * *

While the girl already knew what her bed was, she did learn that the recovery rate of her all bars. Perhaps it could be useful after all.

"Toshi! Are you up yet!" Ah. Her mother. The woman's voice was could only be heard faintly from downstairs, "I have to leave in five minutes for a meeting. Cook your own breakfast!"

"U-uh, got it!" Toshi replied as loud as she could, groaning as she scrambled out of this blankets and briskly visited the bathroom for her morning routine. The girl tried to muster every speck of patience in her body to ignore the boxes that flashed through her vision every time held an item or focused on a single point—

* * *

 **Now Entering: Uzu Household's Bathroom**

 **ITEM:** ** _[Mirror Lvl 1]_** **\- a tool which shows one of their reflection. There is 99% durability let until it breaks. Usage may temporarily increase or decrease morale.**

 **ITEM:** ** _[Basic Toothbrush Lvl 1]_** **\- a tool used for brushing one's teeth. Its bristles are soft but strong. There is 52% durability let until it breaks. Usage may temporarily increase morale and charm by 1%.**

 **ITEM:** ** _[Basic Toothpaste Lvl 1]_** **\- a substance that aids in cleaning one's teeth. It has a minty taste. There are only 49% of its contents remaining. Usage may temporarily increase morale and charm by 1%.**

 **ITEM:** ** _[Basic Hairbrush Lvl 1]_** **\- a tool used to brush one's hair. It also untangles knots. There is 90% durability let until it breaks. Usage may temporarily increase morale and charm by 1%.**

 **ITEM:** ** _[Basic Moisturizer Lvl 1]_** **\- a substance which moisturizers one's skin when applied. It also helps soothe any irritated skin. There are only 67% of its contents remaining. Usage may temporarily increase morale and charm by 1%.**

* * *

—which was kind of every second of her life and the boxes had become a constant in the left top corner of her vision. Toshi sighed as sat on the toilet seat, looking around at the rest small room as more boxes appeared each time her eyes caught sight of something.

Honestly, the skill [Observe] was pretty useless. Other than the odd piece of interesting information, the rest of the flavour text which the skill revealed was something she already knew about or just plain unnecessary.

 _...Why couldn't I have gotten a skill that was actually useful?_

Leaving the bathroom just a little bit more awake than five minutes ago, Toshi ambled down the stairs and entered the kitchen whilst yawning. It wasn't a surprise that the room was completely cold and empty; it would have looked completely unused if not for the few dirty dishes that were left in the sink and the scrunched up packaging of instant noodles in the bin.

 _Mother must have left already. Of course_.

With both her parents working twelve hours a day and her older brother mostly cooped up in his room or at the hospital, the house was often empty. As the years passed, Toshi grew accustomed to the quiet and even found it more comfortable than the loud classrooms during lunchtimes; speaking of which, she had another hour before school started.

Like every other day, Toshi made herself some breakfast. She whipped out a pan, grabbed two eggs from the dozen in the fridge and took out the leftovers of last night's dinner. Her meal would today was omurice, consist of a simple omelette with fried vegetables and rice.

* * *

 **Congratulations! You have gained the new skill [Cooking]! You received 100 EXP!**

 **[Cooking] - Lvl 1: the ability to cook food. The higher the level, the more advanced dishes can be created and certain recipes will be unlocked.**

* * *

That was interesting; she could create skills based on mundane tasks like cooking. That meant other skills like knitting, cleaning and reading were likely to exist. Toshi thought her skills would be more combat based but that didn't seem to be the case. Rather, it was more... altered towards her everyday life.

As she chewed on her meal messily, another window appeared. She wiped the tomato sauce and dotted crumbs from her mouth with a tissue before continue.

* * *

 **Tutorial - Part 3 out of 3**  
There are different sorts of quests you can complete; [MAIN], [SIDE] and the [DAILY] / [WEEKLY] / [MONTHLY], etc. These can be found either in the [QUEST] title in the main menu or by meeting certain requirements to activate the quest such as interacting with a character.

 **Requirements:** Accept a quest and complete it before the day ends.

 **Rewards:** +200 EXP, Beginner's Guide

* * *

The ten-year-old's mind: _  
Quests = Rewards_

Hell yeah.

Toshi hastily opened the MENU, mind already buzzing with ideas. In her video games, most quests rewarded EXP like the tutorial or items that would definitely be useful somehow.

* * *

 **[QUESTS]**

 **MAIN: Helping Hand**  
 _It's always nice to help someone in need when you can. It'll also get your mind off things._

 **Requirements:** Help one person with their troubles before nightfall  
 **Rewards:** +300 EXP, +500 REP w/ Chosen Person, +100 REP w/ Community

 **[Accept Mission? YES/NO]**

* * *

Alright, Toshi could do this one at least do these. Even she was a rather lazy and antisocial person, preferring to be alone with a bunch of snakes (they were interesting!) than interacting with humans—especially her peers who made her question if she were actually the same age as them—the girl might consider helping someone for the sake of EXP.

What bothered her though was the tiny sentence at the bottom of the window, written in such a tiny font that Toshi almost missed it.

* * *

 ** _*Failure to complete_** _ **task**_ ** _will result in a decrease of reputation with the community  
and Chosen Person (–100 REP)_**

* * *

Ah... this was like that stupid term and conditions you'd see at the end of a commercial on the television. Talk about false advertising.

But the fact that there were punishments for failing to complete a quest could potentially become a huge risk. Toshi couldn't just go around accepting every quest in sight like how she would do playing Persona 5. When one took into account that the only quest she could do right now involved talking to other people, Toshi wasn't sure if she could do it.

* * *

 **[MISSION ACCEPTED. PLEASE COMPLETE MISSION BEFORE THE TIMER ENDS.]**

* * *

 _Oh well. It couldn't be that bad._

* * *

Toshi perched quietly on her usual place, that being an outcast of a bench by the taps, sighing as she sipped on a juice box. Even the sweet, artificial apple flavoured drink wasn't enough to bring up her spirits up. The girl sulked sullenly, recalling the several failed attempts of completing the mission; she even raised her hand for the first time in her life when her homeroom teacher asked for a student to hand out the worksheets, but to her uttermost annoyance, it didn't work. That led to the conclusion that she had to give help without anyone asking her to do so.

She sincerely regretted the choice of accepting the mission, it was a wild goose chase for someone like her; at school, the girl wasn't bullied or anything of the sort—the words ignored or isolated suited her status better but either way, the other students in her cohort didn't talk to her at all. In turn, the quirkless female had nothing to them nor did she want to. It was a mutual relationship from both sides and exactly how Toshi wanted it to be.

Except for this special occasion which forced her to approach and interact with other people. _Sighhhh_.

Watching the children run around playing tag on the playground, Toshi rolled her eyes when one of her classmates tripped on a tony stone whilst looking behind, taunting his friend in a game of tag. Unsurprisingly, he fell on the gravel path and then immediately burst into tears. The teacher on duty ended up taking the little boy to the nurse's office for a band-aid all while the kids were either snickering to themselves not-so-quietly or getting a scolding by the teacher for laughing.

Seriously? Toshi couldn't believe she was the same age as those idiots. Sure, she was more mature and probably a heck of a lot smarter than most kids her age but just the thought of interacting with _those screaming imbeciles_ made her cringe endlessly. She did _not_ want to interact with those snotty brats.

But it was nearing the end of the day and Toshi still hadn't found a single person to help; she just felt so weird talking to people, adults and peers alike. She even considered of just accepting her punishment instead of going through all this effort to complete one mission but quickly scratched the idea off. No way was she just giving up! Not when there was EXP to be gained!

That being said; how on earth was she going to do this?

"This is impossible," the girl grouched miserably, squeezing the empty juice box in her hand. As she got up to throw the rubbish in the bin (she might be antisocial but she still was a good student), Toshi found herself walking along the pathway in her depressed thoughts, when she heard a;

"Oi! Watch out!"

She whipped her head up and spun around but was too late as she collided face first with one of her fellow students. She fell down and quickly braced herself, wincing at the pain in her palm as skin made contact with concrete.

"Whoops! Sorry! But, hey. It was kinda your fault for not moving out of the way..." He chuckled while brushing himself off, sounding not the least apologetic. Toshi glared daggers at whoever it was, ready to scream bloody murder. _Are you serious?! You bumped into me! How is that my fault?_

* * *

 **[NPC]**

 **Name: Saito Tamaki (Human)**  
 **Occupation: Student**  
 **Level: 5**

* * *

Toshi frowned in distaste, eying the number of what would be the boy's level: 5 — how on earth did such a scrawny, helpless looking child who was around her age if not younger be at level 5 while she was still at a measly level 1? This game made no sense!

Observing the child, the girl realised that had seen him around before. But where? Just then, the little box expanded and revealed his entire profile.

* * *

 **[NPC]**

 **Name: Saito Tamaki (Human)**  
 **Occupation: Student**  
 **Level: 5**

 **Relationship: Classmates**

 **Additional Information: Saito is quite popular in  
school and is known for being friends  
with just about everybody.**

* * *

 _Ahh... He must be one of my classmates._

Saito to gave her a toothy smile in return before saluting like a mock soldier and running off again. His black sneakers lit up with each hasty step he took as he rounded the corner.

"Wait!" Toshi blurted out before she could even comprehend what she was saying.

He came to a pause, inclining his head back and stared at her with large brown eyes full of surprise, "What?"

"Um," Toshi found herself coughing awkwardly, struggling with a never-ending internal conflict that ran through her mind; oh god, this was so awkward! Why on earth did Toshi think she could do this again? Come, deep breaths, "D-did you need something? You look like you're in rush. I-if you need help with... w-whatever you are doing, I can help you,"

That was freaking horrible! Could she not even speak a sentence without stuttering? This was such a bad idea...

"Oh. Erm, thanks. I lost my hat during P.E. this morning and I'm trying to find it; my ma' is gonna kill me if I tell her that I lost another one. It's the third hat this month," Saito explained, sheepishly running rubbing the back of his neck, "I think it dropped around here but I dunno,"

* * *

 **...Making Progress with [Main - Helping Hand]...**

* * *

She smiled at the notification, very much relieved to see that she was finally over the giant obstacle, "No problem. Now, let's find this hat together, shall we?"

"Okay!"

Finding a little hat proved to be more difficult than one would think in the sweltering sun and humid weather. With little to no clue of where it was as Saito was utterly clueless ("I think it was around here? It could be anywhere. No, over there. Just wait for a second, I think it's near this place!"), she had to start from square one by going through each section of land and search the entire school from top to bottom. That involved a _ton_ of walking and caused poor, unfit Toshi to become exhausted. The fact that the boy whom she was 'helping' was just a ball of living energy didn't help at all.

"Come on, Uzu-chan! Hurry up! My hat must be here somewhere!" Saito cheered, running towards the next location. He kept on smiling the entire time, greeting others enthusiastically and asking the other students the same question.

.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Have you seen my hat around? It's a red baseball cap with the Pokemon logo on it. I lost it and can't find it,"

The pink haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall the item. She then asked the boy beside her, "Naruto-kun, what about you?"

"Nope! Haven't seen it, dattebayo!"

"Sorry. We haven't seen it but I'll tell you if I do. Maybe it's in the gym?" Sakura suggested with a shrug.

Saito nodded, "Could be. Thanks!"

"Kakashi-senpai!" The boy called out to his senior who was playing in the indoor basketball field with a bunch of other sixth graders.

.

"Hm? What's up, Tamaki?"

Saito ran up to Kakashi and proceed to repeat the story, "Have you seen my hat? I lost it and you know my mum; she finds out and I'm screwed!"

"Haha! Sorry, haven't seen it around here. I'll keep my eyes open though," Kakashi jogged off the field and up to the pair, "Have you looked around at post property? They always get new lost items every day. Maybe you'll find it there,"

"Ohh, I haven't thought about that. Thanks, senpai!"

.

"Saito-kun? What are you doing at the office?"

"Uruka-sensei!"

"And Uzu-san too... what are you two doing here?" He asked while gazing at the odd duo.

"I lost my hat, you know, the red one with the Pokémon logo? And Uzu-chan is helping me find it."

"Huh. Really?" The man made a quick glance at Toshi, who was idly studying at the fish tank by the office entrance, in disbelief.

"We've asked just about _everyone_ but no one has seen it!" He huffed and released a big, exaggerated sigh, "Have you?"

Uruka-senpai looked to be in thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope, sorry kiddo. Haven't seen anything like that and I don't remember seeing a red cap in lost property on my shift either,"

"That's okay. Thanks anyway, sensei!" Saito said. He waved goodbye energetically before tugging the girl away from the fascinating fish and outside to continue the search. Although reluctantly, Toshi let herself be pulled.

Meanwhile, Uruka was gaping at the scene he had just watched. He had been a teacher at Gakure Primary for five years and during that time, he has never ever seen the young red-eyed girl even attempt to socialise with the other children. At this point, most teachers gave up trying as stubborn as she was and let her do as she pleased be but just then, Uruka had witnessed Toshi _help out_ one of her classmates from _her own accord_.

(Sort of).

Today was a bloody miracle.

* * *

"Ahh, this is so annoying!" Saito grumbled halfheartedly, "Don't worry, Uzu-chan. We'll find it soon!"

"Sure," Droned Toshi monotonously, slow steps and hunched back, scowling at the litter some kids had left near the hopscotch area. The bin was literally three steps away!

There was barely a minute of blissful peace with the exception of the distant chatter from her other classmates when the ten-year-old boy found the silence too awkward, "You know Uzu-chan, it would be funny if we spent our whole lunchtime looking for my hat... only to find out it was in my bag the whole time!" He giggled to himself at the thought after before continuing to look through a leafy bush.

Picking up the rubbish on the floor, Toshi mindlessly recalled her long day. She had talked to people more in the past hour than she had during the past few years altogether. And it was all because of her... quirk.

It was an absurd change, one that was tiring, physically and mentally draining, however, the girl didn't mind oddly enough.

 **"DING, DING, DING,"**

The bell rang loudly through the speakers that were placed all around the school and when all the other students were heading back to their homerooms, she spotted red up in the sky, amongst the branches of a tree.

"Saito-san, that wouldn't happen to be your... hat, would it?" Toshi pointed upwards.

He squinted at the bright fabric for a second, flying with the wind, then broke out into a huge grin, "Hey, I think it is!"

God damn it. Why couldn't anything in life be easy? Just about when she was going to give up and attend her boring Maths class, she found it right after lunch break was over. In a branch five metres high as well.

"But how are we gonna get it down?"

"...I have no clue," she said.

In the end, it took a long stick, a new skill [Tree Climbing], a couple of scratches, as well as bruises gained from numerous failed attempts and countless, unintelligible, swear words that no ten-year-old should know but she managed to get the stupid hat down.

"Wow, you got it!" Saito exclaimed, snatching the hat off her when she got down. He checked that the name on the tag was actually his before shoving onto his head, "Thanks Uzu-chan!"

"You're. Welcome," She replied between deep intakes of air, "I think we should head to class now,"

The boy waited for Toshi to catch her breath before walking slowly back to the third and fourth-year building along the cobbled path, "Do you think we'll be in trouble? Fifth period started ages ago,"

"We'll definitely be in trouble, all right," She bluntly stated.

"Really? Mizuki-sensei would understand if I explain though so I don't think we'll be in too much trouble..."

* * *

"You're late!" Mizuki howled, banging his fist against the wooden desk in agitation once the door slid open. The pair stumbled into class casually as if they hadn't just skipped an hour of school and didn't return with leaves in their hairs or clothes stained with dirt.

Toshi made no movement other than stepping through the entrance into the room and shutting the door; it was hard to tell whether she didn't hear him or had heard her teacher but was ignoring him. Saito, on the other hand, brought on his best fake happy face, "Sensei, we're terribly sorry about being late but..."

"Excuses! Both of you are staying behind to clean the classroom! I want the floor to be completely spotless when I come in tomorrow morning!" The man screeched before returning his attention to the students, "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED by two MEDDLESOME KIDS, we were learning about division. Turn to the next page. That's page 128 to you, SAITO and UZU,"

 _This guy is_ _ **way**_ _too rude to be a teacher. Who the hell hired him?_

She made her way through the rows of tables and found her spot, near the centre but kinda off to the side. Despite the eccentric location, Toshi quite liked the table she was given; there were drawings in black marker on the surface which had been there since forever and whenever she was bored, the black-haired study the doodles. Today, she instead thought about her quest.

 _Totally worth it though._

"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura whispered as the brown-haired boy returned to his seat at the front of the room, "You look like you just had a mudbath!"

Saito glanced behind him, making eye-contact with Toshi who was two seats behind him. He smiled knowingly and in return, received a small nod of acknowledgement before the girl began to take her textbooks, "Hehe, secret!"

* * *

 **Congratulations! [Main - Helping Hand] was completed! You received +300 EXP, +500 REP w/ [Saito Tamaki], +100 REP w/ Community!**

 **Congratulations! Relationship with [Saito Tamaki] is now Lvl 3! You are now [Good Acquaintances]. You received +200 EXP**

 **Congratulations! [Tutorial - Part 3 out of 3] was completed! You received +200 EXP, Beginner's Guide!**

 **Congratulations! You have levelled up! You are now Lvl 2! Please check the [Menu] for new features.**

* * *

"... you can't beat me, I levelled up... Rasengan! Hah, take that!" Toshi incoherently murmured in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the comfort of her bed. As the sun rose up and the alarm clock began ringing, her eyes twitched as she opened them. The girl blinked the drowsiness away as she rubbed her eyes, staring at the white semi-transparent screen in her vision.

* * *

 **Welcome Back! While you slept, you fully recovered your HP and VIT!**

* * *

It wasn't a dream. She wasn't quirkless. She had a quirk. She had an actually freaking quirk.

.

.

.

"...YESSSSS! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID FREAKING DOLTS! I HAVE A QUIRK! . A. QUIRRRRRRRRRRRK! YAHOO! THIS IS MY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Years, peeps! It's 2019 and all I can think about is 'where the heck did 2018 go?' XD Anyway, I hope y'all have a wonderful day today and the rest of the year!**

 **Second Chapter, here we go! It's a bit long but I hope you guys don't mind. What do you think about Toshi and her quirk? I tried my best to make it kinda realistic to that setting but who knows.**

 **Also, what do you guys think about the format? I used a lot of line breaks to separate the game text with the actual fanfiction but it seems a bit cluttered and messy to me... which is why I want your opinion! If it is too messy, I'll change it ASAP.**

 **That's all from me!**

 **\- REPLIES TO REVIEWS -**

 **PurpleParticles: Aww, thanks! I hope this improved version does live up to your expectations!**

 **Octaviaxanadu: Why thank you! :D**

 **Innieminne + Emocean: 'Interesting', huh? I do hope you guys both find this chapter just as interesting then!**


End file.
